<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chair by Firondoiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210252">The Chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel'>Firondoiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, CBT, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Leans more dubcon for omegaverse/cultural reasons, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Obi-Wan was carried off and claimed by a strange alpha during negotiations. Now he’s used as a bartering tool between packs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The head alpha is furious when he discovers that the large alpha had claimed the smaller Jedi.  If anyone was going to claim the pretty omega, it should have been him as head alpha. He had desired the Jedi the moment he saw him, only to be thwarted by the alpha Jedi with the flowing hair. </p><p>No matter. He had planned to secure the omega for himself anyway, but he didn’t know that the large alpha had carried him off until it was too late. </p><p>Now, he rages at large alpha, threatening to banish him from the pack. He mentions challenging him, but quickly backs down from that idea. Large alpha just watches looking mildly irritated. The pack likely needs his strength and intimidation to survive against any enemy packs, and he knows it. </p><p>But he still must placate his head alpha. Obi-Wan watches from his chair as large alpha agrees to let the head alpha use him as a bargaining tool in negotiations with other packs.</p><p>He won’t be fucked, but he’ll have to offer up his tits. Possibly his mouth. And he has to sit in full view for the entire negotiations as incentive to the other pack. His tits out and leaking. Him struggling on one of the omega chairs just as he is now.</p><p>It’s barely been three days since large alpha had taken him, and Obi-Wan already knows the omega chair more intimately than he would like. The design is simple, but cruelly effective: a wooden chair with an obscenely large dildo fastened to the seat. No back rest. And it’s high enough that Obi-Wan’s feet have no hope of touching the ground. </p><p>Omegas are placed on the chair when their alpha has no need for them and prefers them safely tucked away with their holes filled. Alphas also enjoy the tantalizing sight of omegas writhing on the huge girth of the dildo. Despite the size of large alpha, Obi-Wan still has not fully taken it. He’s left to gravity’s mercy as he slowly slips down the shaft, sure that the next inch will be the one that breaks him apart. </p><p>Large alpha only laughs and rubs at the bulge in Obi-Wan’s stomach before suckling his tits, thrilled to have an omega that can lactate even when he is not carrying. </p><p>The alphas in the room laugh at him now, eyeing his throbbing tits. Large alpha feeds from them several times a day. He even places Obi-Wan on his chair and leaves the door to their rooms open when he departs--an open invitation to any thirsty alpha passes by.  All to remind Obi-Wan of his place and to make his tits swell. Large alpha wants to see how heavy they can get, loving how they look on Obi-Wan’s slender frame. </p><p>The head alpha accepts the compromise, and Obi-Wan spends at least one day a week in the meeting hall, on display for the visiting alpha. He is still a persuasive negotiator, only now with his body instead of his words. </p><p>Eventually, a pack leader comes who isn’t particularly interested in Obi-Wan’s tits, but is fascinated by the way his small body writhes on the chair, obviously having difficulty taking the dildo. He’ll agree to Leader’s demands, but he wants to play with the omega. He won’t fuck him or mar him permanently, but he wants to see how Obi-Wan looks when he cries.</p><p>The head alpha agrees and the leader drags a small table over to Obi-Wan. He removes the cage from Obi-Wan’s cock so he can play with it a little--a few experimental strokes to see how sensitive it is. Obi-Wan has been locked away for several days now, so his cock is very tender. He cries out when the leader’s hand closes around it. </p><p>Leader grins, delighted by Obi-Wan’s helpless squirming. “Oh I do so love little omega sluts like you.” He rubs his hand over the head and digs his thumbnail into the slit. Obi-Wan yelps, and Leader just laughs. “We’re going to have so much fun.”</p><p>The chair holds Obi-Wan high enough off the ground that the table is the perfect height to lay his cock on top of the smooth wood. It is starting to harden, so Leader loops some twine just below the cock head and ties it off around the plank in the table, forcing the cock to lie flat against its surface.</p><p>“Don’t hold yourself back,” Leader leers. “I’ve been told you like to be disobedient and allow your cock to orgasm despite the wrongness of it.”</p><p>He runs a single finger over the velvet soft shaft. “But if you can manage to come from this, you deserve it.”</p><p>He doesn’t add that Obi-Wan will still be punished if he orgasms, but Leader is just curious to see how depraved this seemingly sweet omega can be. Omega orgasms are an abomination. </p><p>Leader retrieves a lit candle from the main table. He smirks when he notices Obi-Wan’s eyes locked on the flickering flame as it gets closer. </p><p>When Leader is back by Obi-Wan’s side, he cups his hand over the top of the trapped cock and pumps it, wanting it as hard as possible. A fully erect cock makes for a bigger canvas. </p><p>Once he’s satisfied, Leader brings the candle in front of Obi-Wan’s face so he is eye level with the flame. He keeps his gaze on Obi-Wan as he pulls his hand back just a little and tips it, spilling a messy line of wax down the center of Obi-Wan’s cock. </p><p>Disappointingly, the omega only breathes in on a pained hiss but makes no other sound. His body does arch beautifully though, and his writhings become more frantic. But there is nowhere for him to go. Even if his cock was not bound, the dildo up his ass would never let him pull away.</p><p>“You don’t seem like a silent one.” Leader lets another drop land on Obi-Wan’s cock. “But I do enjoy a challenge.”</p><p>Obi-Wan is shaking. It’s been so long since someone has touched his cock that Leader’s initial grip had been overwhelming. But now his cock is on fire. The wax cools quickly and doesn’t actually burn the flesh, but every drop is a shock to the system. </p><p>The dildo inside him is solid and unyielding. He already can barely take its girth, and now, his muscles clench around it tightly with each splash of wax. He doesn’t need to look to know it’s making a visible bulge in his stomach.</p><p>Leader continues drizzling the wax on every exposed spot on Obi-Wan’s cock until he works his way up to the head. The molten wax lands perfectly on the tip and runs over the sensitive slit. </p><p>Obi-Wan screams.</p><p>He quickly bites down on his tongue and cuts it off, but Leader is still pleased.</p><p>The alpha wastes no time covering the rest of the cock head with wax, pouring a constant stream until the entire cock is covered.</p><p>Obi-Wan pants. His tits wobble from the full-body shudders running through him. Leader leers at them. He sets down the candle and pinches both of Obi-Wan’s rosy nipples, twisting them and using his grip to jiggle the huge, luscious tits.</p><p>“I think these fat teats deserve some attention while we get your impotent omega cock cleaned up, don’t you?” Leader tugs Obi-Wan forward by his nipple, stretching the sensitive buds until Obi-Wan whimpers. Then he releases them and watches gleefully as the flushed tits bounce back to their rounded shape.</p><p>He smacks the soft underside of one tit.”Answer me, omega. Would you like me to play your heaving bosom?” Leader grins with wicked amusement and presses both tits together, forcing them tightly against each other to form an impressive cleavage. The other alphas in the room snort with laughter as Leader holds them there, waggling his fingers so the breasts still jiggle.</p><p>Obi-Wan blushes and pulls at his tied wrists behind his back. A sharp smack to his other tit makes him jerk and finally whisper, “Yes. I would like that.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Leader looks at him curiously. “What would you like, omega?”</p><p>His blush deepens. “For you to play with my breasts.”</p><p>“Breasts? These obscene things?” Leader harshly squeezes each tit. “These are omega teats. Grown to please your betters or quiet hungry whelps. So, tell me again, what do you want me to play with.”</p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes in humiliation.  His cock would twitch if it weren’t buried under thick melted wax. A slap to both tits gets his attention.  </p><p>“Please play with my omega teats, alpha,” he says clearly, not wanting to give Leader any reason to make him repeat it.</p><p>“What a good idea from such a foolish omega.” Leader pretends to consider it. “I think I will.” </p><p>He mauls at Obi-Wan’s tits. Squeezing and shaking them, occasionally slapping them to show off their jiggle to the rest of his pack. All while another alpha scrapes the dried wax away from his cock.</p><p>The head alpha calls out that Leader should sample the sweet omega milk if he likes. It has been a few hours since Obi-Wan’s last milking and he is already swollen. The relief would be welcome. </p><p>Leader thoughtfully flicks at his nipples until little beads of white appear at their tips, then he removes his hands entirely. “Maybe later,” he shrugs. </p><p>He inspects Obi-Wan’s newly bared cock, achingly red and hypersensitive from the wax. He places a finger on either side and rubs them up and down the shaft, chuckling when Obi-Wan whines and squirms.</p><p>“Gonna fill your belly so full of that fake knot, you might burst, omega.” Leader nods at the growing bulge in Obi-Wan’s belly as he slips further down the toy than he ever has before. </p><p>“Maybe we’ll get those cheeks to actually touch the chair before the end of the day. Wouldn’t it be nice to finally be fully seated?” Leader squeezes Obi-Wan’s tender cock, then releases it, turning to gather some new torture.</p><p>Obi-Wan tries to see what Leader is holding when he lowers his hand to Obi-Wan’s cock once more, but once it touches him, his head flies back--his body rigid. His mouth opens in a silent scream as sharp fire streaks along the raw nerves in his cock. </p><p>It’s ice. Leader is cruelly rubbing ice over every inch of Obi-Wan’s inflamed cock, laughing while he does it. When it melts, Leader simply takes fresh ice and continues, looking for skin that isn’t numb from the cold yet. Running it over Obi-Wan’s balls, forcing it between his cock and the table so the delicate underside of his cock can also feel the abuse.</p><p>Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he’s crying by the time Leader tires of the excruciating game, but his world has narrowed to sensations, like his entire body is one exposed nerve. He wants to scream, but his chest is too tight to even breathe. His writhing had turned into convulsions when Pack Leader pressed ice against his slit and his balls at the same time. </p><p>Now, he’s slumped over in his chair, his hole stretched tight and his belly distended with the dildo--the only thing holding him upright at this point.</p><p>Leader grabs Obi-Wan’s chin and raises his head. “No tears.” He sounds disappointed. “Did we strain your poor omega brain too much? Too overwhelmed to even weep?”</p><p>Obi-Wan trembles and stares back at Leader silently. Helplessly. </p><p>Leader holds his gaze for a moment then grins slowly. “Guess we’ll have to go again then,” he says and reaches for the candle.</p><p>The head alpha cackles from the other side of the room.</p><p>Alarm courses through Obi-Wan’s sluggish thoughts and gives him the energy to beg. “Please, alpha. Please don’t. Please let me do something else for you. Please.”</p><p>Leader holds the candle steady over his cock, but makes no move to tilt it. He lets Obi-Wan babble for a bit then holds up a hand to silence him. </p><p>“What if playing with your cock is what pleases me? Would you deny an alpha?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head, but still begs. He might die if they go through the wax again. A single drop might be all it takes to end him. </p><p>“Let’s say I humor you,” Leader silences him again. “What would you offer me instead?”</p><p>Obi-Wan thinks for a minute. “My mouth?” He asks hopefully. </p><p>“Such a pretty mouth. Lovely whore lips.” A rough finger pad brushes over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, swollen from Obi-Wan biting it. “I could make you cry easily that way. Fuck my cock into your throat and hold it there until you let me see your tears.”</p><p>Trying to encourage a quick ending to this ordeal, Obi-Wan takes Leader’s fingers between his lips and sucks, lapping at the tip with his tongue. </p><p>Leader looks amused. “Too easy, I think. I imagine every alpha in your pack has had your mouth by now.” He pulls his finger away and wipes it on Obi-Wan’s tit.</p><p>“What about these? Would you offer me your teats?”</p><p>Obi-Wan straightens his weary body and then forces his spine to arch, displaying his throbbing tits for the alpha. </p><p>Leader rubs one nipple. “I’m going to cover these in wax so they turn the same shade of red as your cock. Then cool them off with some more ice. Should make your milking more interesting later, hm?”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinks. His tits already ache so much. He doesn’t know if he could bear it. </p><p>“Not quite as much fun for me as your cock, so we’ll have to consider your thighs as well.”</p><p>Nails scratch the soft skin of his inner thighs-also sensitive and tender from being spanked by his alpha that morning. </p><p>A lump forms in Obi-Wan’s throat. </p><p>“Even then, you might have to sweeten things a bit more.” Pack Leader slaps a red handprint into both thighs before stepping back. “What else do you have to offer?”</p><p>Leader’s hand dips between his spread legs and past his balls to tickle at his stretched and sore hole, split open on his chair. </p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head again, mewling and whining pathetically. </p><p>“No? It would get you off this chair before that dildo breaks you apart.” A finger presses at his  rim, threatening to force its way in. </p><p>Obi-Wan just keeps shaking his head, he can already feel the wax hitting his inflamed hole. His alpha would probably like the shade of red it would become. It pleased him to fuck into a sore, puffy hole.</p><p>“I think you’re right, omega.” The fingertip is gone. “I don’t care for that idea either.”</p><p>The candle is returned to the table, but there’s no time for Obi-Wan to relax before Leader’s hand is on his belly, feeling around the bulge.</p><p>“You’re going to be a vision when you carry.” Leader presses his hand against the bulge. “Pretty enough on this chair that a belly fucked full of kits will make you irresistible.”</p><p>Obi-Wan wriggles as uncomfortable pressure mounts in his belly. </p><p>“Your Alpha would be wise to keep you pregnant and needy for as long as you are fertile.” Leader brutally shoves his palm into Obi-Wan’s middle and smiles at Obi-Wan’s choked gasp. “And we both know that you’re going to be a fertile little thing for several years to come.”</p><p>Leader notices the moment arousal flashes in Obi-Wan’s tired eyes. “You like that? The thought of being kept full?” He digs his fingers into the vulnerable belly, exerting relentless, painful pressure for the next several seconds. Watching Obi-Wan’s desire build as he writhes under Leader’s hand. </p><p>When he yanks his hand away, Obi-Wan’s mouth gapes, eyes wide, as he gasps in air. </p><p>Leader removes the twine from Obi-Wan’s cock and laughs when it weakly curls up towards Obi-Wan’s stomach. </p><p>He licks his palm and wraps it around the tortured flesh. Obi-Wan jolts and cries out at that first touch. </p><p>“I almost forgot.” Leader starts pumping his hand, quickly. “You like to be naughty.”</p><p>Obi-Wan screams. He tries not to, but he can’t fight it. Every stroke of Pack Leader’s hand is agonizing, but also hurtling him to orgasm. It’s crashing over him so fast that he’s being swept away in it. </p><p>When he comes, it hurts. Each spurt of come is a new torment, but he still tries to rock his hips forward, wanting to rut against the merciless hand stroking him. </p><p>After it’s over, Leader lifts Obi-Wan’s head from where it fell on his heaving chest and smiles. </p><p>“I knew you would be stunning this way; crying and broken.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>